


Sailor Moon | BTS

by YahSesanginGirl



Category: Code Name: Sailor V, K-pop, Multi-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gen, Innocent Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahSesanginGirl/pseuds/YahSesanginGirl
Summary: (Sailor Moon, but as BTS. An Action Romcom.)Kim Taehyung was good at many things:Being a good friend.Fashion.Eating.Kindness.Saving the universe from dark destruction from an evil force known as the Negaverse.So, one could argue, he was good at the most important things in life.But high school math... wasn't one of those things.





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Taehyung was good at many things:

Being a good friend.

Fashion.

Eating.

Kindness.

So, one could argue, he was good at the most important things in life.

But high school math... wasn't one of those things.

The young man with shaggy blonde hair flipped the top of his test paper over in a flash, to hide the giant red 5/25 that was scrawled at the top.

He crouched protectively over his paper, his eyes squinted in suspicion as he tried to lean a little to the left for a view of his friend's desk next to him.

His pal Kim Namjoon pushed back the square black glasses propped onto his little tan nose and smiled in quiet cheer to himself, his dark blue hairs falling in around his face.

Taehyung leaned a little TOO obviously out of his chair and almost fell right out of it.

26/25?! HOW DOES HE DO IT???

Taehyung's eyes narrowed at the side profile of his quietly pleased friend.

Namjoon turned his happy smile towards Taehyung and asked, "How'd you do, Tae?"

The young man grumbled back, "Fine."

Then Kim Taehyung felt the slide of paper being slid out from beneath his fingertips.

"WAIT."

Panic mode: engaged.

"TAE WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Kim Taehyung banged his head heavily down onto his desk in miserable defeat.

"Ow."

Meanwhile, his pal to his right waved Kim Taehyung's math test into the air like it was a national flag on fire: with anger and zest.

It was in the hands of the good looking young man with perfect side swept black hair: Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin ranted, "I thought that Jimin was helping you study!? All these nights this week you gave me the 'I'm too to binge watch Heirs tonight, this is important'... what the heck were you two even DOING?!"

Taehyung thought to the week of evenings in which he and Jimin had hung out, planned to study... and then got sucked into this really exciting new video game that Taehyung had gotten as a birthday present a few weeks ago called 'Tuxedo Mask.'

Because solving mysteries, fighting intergalactic crime, and having a secret masked admirer were all way more exciting than studying for a math test.

But he wasn't about to tell Jin that.

Namjoon piped up with quiet pleasantry, "Perhaps what you really need is a proper tutor instead of a study partner. You know, I could—"

Jin barked, "That's not the point! Ugh, I swear. You and Jimin both! I'm gonna skin both your hides for this..."

Tae frowned, "You're not my mother."

Jin only seethed on. "And YOU'RE not going to flunk this class. I'm not allowed to have stupid friends, or my dad won't let you come over anymore and watch dramas with me. This isn't about math. WHO CARES ABOUT MATH. I need someone who can gush over Park Bo-Gum with me or else--"

Namjoon piped up quietly, "I care about math."

Jin snapped, "Shut up, Joon, no one asked you."

Namjoon slumped into his chair and muttered, "He's just jealous." No one really paid him any attention.

A man with golden blonde hair who was sitting at the very front of the class leaned sideways out of his seat and beamed back at the trio in the back of the room. He held up his paper and a thumbs up sign. It read 24/25 in red ink.

Taehyung saw Jimin's test score... and wriggled like a worm right out of his seat and onto the cold hard floor.

Namjoon looked curiously down his nose at where Tae was scrunched into the floor, the poor fellow quietly drooling and groaning.

Seokjin looked down his nose at Tae with haughty superiority. "God, you can be such an idiot, Kim Taehyung. Sometimes, it blows my mind that YOU'RE the leader of a planetary magical power force for fighting evil and saving the universe."

Tae's eyes had become thin lines. "And who do you think it should be... you?!"

Jin threw back his head and gave a haughty laugh. "God, no. My powers are too hot to give up for something as lame as 'moon energy.'" Jin wiggled his fingers in mock-magical-mystery.

All of a sudden, a paper wad of trash struck Jin hard in the side of his face.

Jin looked up to see Namjoon glaring at him, deadpan. "You'd make a terrible leader. Everyone would hate you. That's why it's Tae and not you."

"It's better to be feared than to be loved," Jin said with a wink, making Namjoon's cheeks turn a furious shade of pink.

Tae groaned from the floor, "It's better to pass a math class than to feel like an idiot."

—


	2. The Premonition

After class, Kim Seokjin made a show of dragging Jimin and Taehyung down the hallways by their earlobes—making the two blonde boys scream and wail and wave their arms like irratic windmills.

Namjoon clutched his books quietly to his chest and walked in polite silence behind them. He was happily humming the intro song to his favorite drama, his cerulean blue hairs falling wispily around his ears and into his tan face.

Jin went on angrily, "...teach you guys a lesson, I swear nothing gets through to you two..."

Taehyung was wailing as waves of tears streaked down his childlike cheeks.

Jimin's let out an irritated wail, "Uuhhhghhhh, but I paaaassed..."

Suddenly, Jin stopped in his tracks.

Thus, so did Tae, Jimin and Joon.

Kim Seokjin's fingers slipped from his pals' earlobes, making Taehyung and Jimin clutch at each other in sniffling fear as they looked at Kim Seokjin suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Jin's own eyes had gone wide.

Jin wore a ring on his right hand with a red ruby inset--and the small gem gave a vibrant flash.

He was seeing—but he wasn't seeing the hallway in front of him.

A vision.

Namjoon stepped forward, pushing Taehyung and Jimin apart. He looked stern and serious. The three of them nodded to each other.

The vision passed.

Jin swiveled in his perfectly tailored black patent leather shoes and said in a low, grave voice, "Something's coming."

Namjoon asked quietly, "What did you see, Jin?"

"I saw three men. Three colors. Green... white... and black. And there was dark energy. And... singing."

"S-singing?" Jimin and Taehyung asked simultaneously, exchanging aghast looks.

Jin nodded like this was the gravest news in the world. "Yes, singing."

Taehyung and Jimin asked in a mutual panic, "WHAT KIND OF SINGING?!"

Jin glared. "The sexy kind."

Namjoon interjected quietly, "We should be on our toes, then, for anything strange."

Kim Taehyung straightened. One of his hands turned into an upturned fist and he punched at the air in childlike enthusiasm. "Whatever it is, we'll be ready! The Negaverse can't stop us!" Then, in a flash, he lowered his fist into a V-shape poised around his right eye as he grinned like a Totoro cat, wide and gleaming.

Jin sassed, "No. Only pre-algebra."

Namjoon, Jimin and Jin all gave a hearty laugh as Taehyung's lips scrunched together like a drooling fish.


	3. White Lightning

There was indeed a fresh dark energy from the Negaverse stirring over the city of Gwangju.

At it's gleaming epicenter, there was a strange figure in white sitting on top of the inter-city bus terminal.

White jeans, white combat boots, white T-shirt, white face mask, and crispy mint white hairs falling in around his face.

On his forehead, there gleamed a black downward turned crescent shape.

His legs dangled casually over the side of that bustling, busy building. The pale man peered through bored, slitted eyes down at the mess of busses and people coming in and out of the building below him.

"Boring. Such boring, boring people all busy at their empty nothingness."

The sky seemed to grumble a reply to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Boring can be useful."

\--


	4. The Green Ghost

Kim Taehyung was bouncing on the balls of his feet and humming happily to himself as he walked down the road between apartment buildings and random shops. He could smell the smell of kimchi-chigeh wafting from one of the restaraunts nearby and it was making drool creep out the edge of his mouth in thirsty longing.

His stomach growled.

Then something else growled, and Taehyung stopped in his tracks.

"What the--?"

There was a purple hound with a single yellow eye staring up at him, and rows upon rows of disgustingly jagged teeth. Green slime oozed from it's mouth.

"GHA!"

The dog-monster pawed at the sidewalk, leaving thick lines carved out of the cement.

"Well that's just rude," Taehyung answered flatly.

He looked to his left. His right.

By some miracle of the celestial powers that be, in a city stacked sky-high with people on every corner... there were no eyes watching.

Convenient. I'll take it.

The dog made a break right for where Taehyung stood.

With a gleam in his eye and a flicker of danger in his smile, the blonde boy shifted his feet into a strong, defensive stance and began to shout, "CELESTIAL... MOON... CRYSTAL..."

But before he could make it through his Moon Power-intro and the perfectly coordinated stances, the dog leapt... lunged... and the heel of a white sneaker landed with heavy roundhouse-kick power right onto that creepy yellow eye.

The dog whined and leapt backwards, away from the assault.

"What the--?"

An amused voice sassed, "Maybe you should save the chanting for cheer camp, kid."

Before Taehyung there now stood a young brunet boy in a green cowl neck sweatshirt and orange shorts. His hair was pushed back beneath a striped black headband, and he had his fists raised like he was ready for a casual brawl with this dark energy dog from the Netherverse.

Taehyung's mouth dropped open.

"A-aren't you... scared of... you know, the one eyed monster dog over there?"

Tae gave a sneaky point of his finger shielded behind his opposite hand in the direction of the angry beast.

The young man in green flashed a happy grin. "I love a challenge."

Tae continued to gape, as the athletic stranger ran forward, leapt through the air, and his strong body twisted three times with inhuman force to land a triple twist kick. Right in the mutant dog's wide, yellow eye for a second time.

It was the stuff of legends, Tae though. Legends and animes.

This time, upon impact, the dog didn't whimper away scared.

Instead, it's whole body shattered into a million shards like a giant form made of glass.

Taehyung gaped at the man in the green cowl neck sweatshirt, who was now breathing heavily and laughing to himself like some kind of madman.

"Who... who the heck are you?" Taehyung's whole body was slumped forward, his mouth dropped open in shock like an accordion that had lost it's springiness.

The young man flipped his chin up in casual flair. "The name's Jung Hoseok. And don't worry. I eat monsters like this one for dinner all the time. But maybe you should just forget this ever happened."

Hoseok walked forward, ruffled Taeyung's blonde hair into an unkempt mess, and laughed again.

Tae was both awed and annoyed.

"Well, kid. I gotta run. I'll see yah around."

Then Jung Hoseok started jogging casually down the street like nothing strange had happened in the least.

Taehyung shouted after him, "I'M NOT A KID." Then he mumbled under his breath, his foot scuffing the pavement, "And I coulda taken him if you weren't so pushy."

Tae's mouth became a thin frown.

"Show off."


	5. Ayeeee, Batter Batter

A few days had gone by, and Kim Taehyung mostly forgot about the Nagaverse dog and the guy in the green sweatshirt.

At the moment, he was too preoccupied with trying not to die in gym class.

“STRIKE ONE!”

Taehyung’s face fell into an exasperated frown. He gripped the handle of the baseball bat in his hands a little tighter and wiggled his butt emphatically while leaning over the home plate mound.

His eyes scanned the horizon of the open courtyard framed in a U-shape by their two-story high school. Everyone had shed their black-and-white blazers and slacks, school uniforms, for shorts and t-shirts.

Jimin was on second base. The sassy blonde kept sticking out his tongue and wiggling his hands around his ears, taunting the poor boy girl was playing shortstop and looked like she might faint if he ran too close to her.

Tae saw that Joon was nervously standing straight as a beanpole on third base, as if even stepping one foot off of the base would draw the murderous attention of the opposing team’s pitcher.

Who just happened to be Kim Seokjin.

Jin smirked and started twisting the baseball into the pit of his glove, eyes narrowing towards his target: Taehyung.

Jimin’s voice shouted and reached him: “Move a little to the left, Tae!”

Tae shifted his feet.

“You’re other left!”

…But it was too late.

Jin reared back.

The ball soared.

OOF!

A few seconds later, and Kim Taehyung was lying flat on his back and squinting out of his watery eyes. His head was pounding. 

What’s everyone looking at?

The entire second year class of Yonmoon High School boys and girls seemed to be standing over him, on the verge of a collective gasp.

“He’s awake!” one girl shouted.

“He’s alive!” another girl echoed.

“He’s gonna have a shiner, alright,” Namjoon’s voice grumbled low, somewhere near his face. 

Tae shifted to see that the thoughtful, blue haired boy was stretching his hand around Tae’s left arm, while Jimin was yanking on his right. The two helped Tae to his clumsy feet.

Through the crowd, Tae’s eyes locked with Kim Seokjin, who was standing outside of the crownded circle with his gloved hand propped onto his side-cocked him, while he snapped a wad of gum loudly. Disinterestedly.

“Yah get a walk, Tae Tae,” Seokjin snapped. “Move it.”

“Give him a minute, Jin,” Namjoon growled.

Jin sassed, “Class ends in ten. I ain’t got all day.”

Namjoon and Seokjin became locked in a glaring match for the ages. All the other students took a step back, wondering if fire was about to shoot from their eyes, that they might telepathically burn each other to ash.

Jimin leaned a little closer into Tae’s arm and whispered quietly, “Why do they have to be so scary? It’s embarrassing.”

Tae mumbled, “Maybe it’s because they both like ea—“

Namjoon barked icily, “CAN IT, YOU TWO.”

Jimin and Taehyung’s eyes were saucers, their mouths tiny specks, and their arms leapt around each other in sudden terror. For Kim Seokjin to be so snappy was normal enough… but NAMJOON?!

Kim Seokjin’s eyes gleamed in dark delight as he continued to snap his gum loudly.

Then, all of a sudden, Kim Taehyung’s attention shifted. He felt a trembling beneath his skin—and it wasn’t from the cold.

He looked up. While the sky was a happy blue, with barely a wisp of cotton clouds in it, he could have sworn he heard the clear, heavy rumble of storm clouds raging overhead.

Green… white… black.

He wondered just what it could all mean.


	6. Pack Mentality

The man with the mint white hair strolled casually down the sidewalk of a Gwangju city street. Taxis whirred past. An ahjuma walked back-bent down the street while pushing a cart loaded with cardboard pieces. Shop doors rattled open and closed with Koreans out and about and on their way.

And the pale man in a loose white t-shirt and joggers tightened around his ankles strolled on. He had his left hand in his pocket.

He was muttering. The words had an eerie magical rhythm to it.

Then he lifted his right hand, his finger lazily pointed towards the sky, as the muttering continued.

His eyes shifted to the shadow beneath a tree. Down an alleyway. Under a truck. As his finger twisted and his soft muttering continued, in each pocket of shadow he passed there appeared a single large glowing yellow eye.

Then he came to a lazy stop at the intersection on the corner. A red light. Cars passing.

Then the green man-shaped light appeared. He began to cross the street.

When he did, he could hear the sound of a police whistle screeching. He saw the iron beams of a fence wrapping around the back of a broad high school lawn.

His eyes fell on a golden haired young man who was staring up at sky and holding a baseball bat.

"Hello little moon princess."

The pale man's deep violet eyes narrowed and pulsed with dark energy. He could feel the Nagaverse rising in him and around him. It was thrilling.

"Let the games begin."


	7. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts

Four young men all in a row, wearing matching black slacks and blazers over their white collared shirts: Jimin, Tae, Jin and Joon. They were strolling along with fat bookbags over their shoulders or books stacked into their arms along the sidewalk.

Grey clouds were growling overhead. The rain was threatening to strike, but it hadn't arrived just yet.

"Would you shut up about my math grade already?" Kim Taehyung shoved a red lollipop into his mouth in an attempt to hide his frown. His cheeks were a matching shade.

Jimin had the same kind of red lollipop popping out of his own mouth as he bounded carefree on the tips of his toes at Tae's shoulder.

Kim Seokjin's nose was tucked high into the air in superiority as he flipped his perfectly shaggy sheath of black hair to one side. "I'm just saying."

Kim Namjoon swung the stack of books in his hands hard into Seokjin's back. "Shut up, he already feels bad enough."

Jin was about to make a drab comeback when instead he stopped in his tracks and said in outraged disgust, "Oh God, I think I just stepped in something." He had frozen a few steps behind the others. Then he delicately lifted his left foot, his frown pulled down over his teeth. "Good God, what is that smell?"

Jimin, Joon and Tae turned around to see that green slime was sticking Jin's patent leather black shoe to the sidewalk.

They also saw a large yellow eye and a set of razor-sharp teeth snapping just behind Jin's perfectly shaped behind.

"Uh, guys," Tae started, "it's that dog thing I told you about."

Thunder growled.

And so did something else.

Jin looked straight past his friends with a loud yelp and ran right out of his expensive loafer into the middle of his friends.

"THERE'S AN ARMY OF THEM!"

The four boys put their backs to each other. They raised their fists to the air.

"Alright, team," Tae said in a low voice. "Here we go."

It was as if he and his four friends suddenly became trapped in a world that was just their own, with no other spectators in sight on what had seconds before been a crowded city streat.

That impeccable convenience never fails.

Tae shouted, "I am Sailor Moon!"

Then his friend's voices rose to meet his, "And we are the Sailor Scouts! Champions of Justice!"

Tae's hands began to shift, and as they did ribbons of white light began to peel from his wrists and the heels of his feet over the tops of his school uniform. "On behalf of the moon..."

Jin was begging engulfed in ribbons of red, Joon in ribbons of blue, and Jimin in ribbons of orange as their voices joined Taehyungs: "We will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

The army of one-eyed monster hounds howled and screamed as light and color consumed the Sailors in blinding brilliance.

The flash had ended.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOUR SHORTS TURN INTO A SKIRT?" Jin shrieked in Taehyung's direction.

Tae shifted in his knee-high pink boots and winked. "It's called a SCORT."

Joon pointed out: "Guys, I think we have more important problems than Tae's toeing the line of cross dressing."

Jimin plucked at he long white gloves on by the fingertips to calmly adjust them. "But I thought that we were ALL toeing the line of cross dressing as Sailor Scouts. But honestly I love it so—"

The growling grew. The dark dogs lunged.

"Here... we... go!"

The four fierce friends leaned into their powers, as the tiaras mounted just beneath their shaggy sheathes of hair glistened and their power surged.

"So this is what the little princess and her pals are made of."

It was the mint haired man. He stood on the ledge of a third story apartment building and leaned lazily over its side with his elbow propped up and cheek in hand.

"Aaaand there go my fabulous hounds. Hmph. They're adequate. I suppose they'll do."

The mint white man's violet eyes stayed fixed on the scene below: the zing of light, the waving of pink celestial power hand batons, and the rustle of colored feminine frills as the four young men moved with powerful synchronization.

"Cute."

Then the powerful man noticed unwelcome eyes.

Someone was watching him.

"Another adolescent in a costume. How quaint."

A set of legs, a slide of limbs, and a man in a black hoodie, sweats and a black mask covering his eyes had just slipped down onto the balcony from the floor above. He had shaggy black hair and warm brown eyes and a broad muscular frame beneath his sweatshirt.

"Who are you?" The stranger in black asked.

"I have a few names, Black Mask."

The young man in black charged. He forced the sadistic stranger up against the balcony wall, his forearm bracing against that pale collarbone and white blouse-like shirt.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" The man in black pushed his free hand up against that pale forehead, squinting suspiciously at the downturned black crescent moon shape.

"And don't say the dog walker, for the love of God."

The pale man smirked. "Fine. You may call me Min Yoongi."

"And what the hell are you doing in Gwangju, Min Yoongi?"

A scream rose up from somewhere below where the Sailor Scouts battled on. At the sound, the man in black only rocked and shoved Min Yoongi a second time into the wall.

He asked, more aggressively, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

A dark laugh escaped Min Yoongi's pink lips. "Just here to steal a few dreams. Nothing too painful, Jeon Jungkook. Don't you worry."

Confusion was reflected out of those brown eyes, beneath that black mask.

Then, in a wave of black electricity, Yoongi pushed his palm into Jungkook's chest—and blasted the young man across the balcony's ledge. He almost toppled over the side.

Just as he righted himself, he turned to see that Min Yoongi had disappeared. As he panted through his fear, he looked down at the winding down of the Sailor Scouts attack.

Jungkook watched as a young blonde man in a pink skort rushes forward and blasted the last three mutant dogs with large red heart-shaped blasts. Then they disappeared.

It was Taehyung. In celebration, Tae's hand fell into a V-shape around his winking eye and he beamed back at his friends.

Jungkook couldn't help but let out a chuckle.


	8. ThePower of Friendship

Kim Taehyung and his friends had decided to stop off at a local PC Bang to let off a little steam in the company of virtual space crafts and overpriced dehydrated squid snacks.

So there they were:

Kim Seokjin and Park Jimin were in the alien space shootout of the century. Jimin had lost his cherub-like typical demeanor and swapped it for sharp, serious eyes as he leaned back in that mock pilot's seat and shifted his steering wheel with quiet precision.

Meanwhile, Seokjin was in the seat just next to Jimin, but he was leaning deep over the steering wheel as if close proximity to the screen made for better aim. He kept making loud, incoherent shouting noises that sometimes shifted into words like "burn this bacon" or "master of disaster" or even "never lose to a fairy princess."

Kim Namjoon was standing just over Jimin's shoulder with a stick of sweetened, hard squid tentacle popping out of his mouth and his face twisted even more deeply into concentration than Jimin. Namjoon garbled in Jimin's ear, "Get 'im, Chim Chim. Kick is friggin a--"

Kim Taehyung had lost interest in the testosterone overloaded feud that was going on around the world of alien attacks and space flights. Instead, Taehyung was working on the perfect flip of his wrist as he aimed for the awkwardly placed basketball net of the three-point shot basketball game standing in front of him.

He was much better at basketball than at baseball.

But for some reason, each ball he tossed with near perfect form seemed to bounce right off of the tiny plastic rim.

"C'mon, Tae," he grumbled to himself.

He aimed.

His tongue was half sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

He fired.

"Damn, you really suck at this game."

Taehyung's neck burned from another miss, and the harsh words of a stranger. He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the voice.

And there stood Green Hoodie Guy, Jung Hoseok, leaning against the wall and watching Taehyung through smiling eyes.

Taehyung bristled. "You again."

"Yes, the guy that saved your life. It's nice to see you again, too." Hoseok laughed through his words a bit.

Tae moped, but he held his tongue.

"Actually, I had a favor to ask of you, kid. Y'see, I'm lookin' for someone."

Taehyung motioned to pick up another basketball. "Well, not sure what that has to do with me. I'm not your friend."

"Hah. Maybe not, but you probably know 'em so I thought I'd ask. Y'see, I'm lookin for a guy who goes to that high school on down the block. I figure you're wearing the uniform, so you prolly know 'im."

"Maybe. What, you in some gang? Trying to pull the jump on some kid who didn't pay you drug money or something?"

Hoseok threw back his head and gut laughed. Then he answered, "You're sharper than you look. But not drugs. He owes me and my people some... protection money."

"W-what?" That's not what he expected this strange man in green to say.

"Yeah. But he seems to have slipped town all of a sudden, so we're just tryna figure out where he went. You know a guy named Lee Kyongun?"

The name triggered a face instantly. "Yeah. He's in the year above me."

"Seen him around lately?"

Tae tried to think hard. He didn't frequent the second floor where the second year students always were. He shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell, man. Sorry."

Hoseok sighed. Then he looked down at the basketball in Tae's hand. He said, "You actually have great form. The net is just in the wrong place and at a weird angle."

Tae looked critically at the net, and realized that Hoseok was right. "But that's—"

"Criminal?" Hoseok smirked.

"I was going to say 'unfair.'"

Hoseok shrugged. He was about to turn away and leave.

But Tae couldn't help himself.

"Why are you in a gang? You seem too... too nice to be."

This only made Hoseok gut laugh all over again. "Too nice? I'm in a gang because it's what I'm good at. I'm good at kicking asses and taking names."

Taehyung swallowed. "But what if you could do that... and do it to help people instead of hurt them?"

Hoseok walked up to Tae and rumbled the blonde hairs on top of his head. Then the happy, fierce young man answered in a slightly melancholy voice, "Fighters don't help people. They survive." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and said, "I'll see yah around, kid."

Tae squeezed his eyes at the hoop.

Aim.

SWISH.

Then he turned to see his friends. Namjoon screeching in glee at the top of his lungs as he and Jimin jumped up and down like they'd just won the lottery. Meanwhile, Jin glared at them like they were some great unholy mark upon the world that should be blotted out.

And Tae thought, No. You don't fight to survive. You fight for the people you love.

Taehyung ran out the front door to the PC Bang. The door jangled behind him, and the sounds of tires on wet pavement welcomed him in the misty air.

"HOSEOK!"

The man in the green hat turned. He was the only person on the sidewalk who wasn't standing beneath an umbrella.

"What, shrimp?"

Taehung ran through the mist and reached a hand out hard to grab Hoseok's arm.

"You're not selfish like that, Jung Hoseok. Not really."

The green bandit balked. "Y-you don't know—"

"See yah around, man." Taehyung gave a dreamy smile and a wave, running on the tips of his feet down the sidewalk.

Hoseok wasn't hiding behind his smile anymore.


	9. Yeontan the Wise

There was a small black-and-brown puff of fur sprawled out in front of a laptop. One tiny brown paw poked out from beneath that fur and was placed delicately on the laptop mousepad, and the small little pup's pink tongue lolled out of his gentling panting mouth.

His round, goofy eyes were taking in the fullness of the computer screen in front of him. The small Pomeranian pooch shifted his paw, letting the article in front of him scroll along on the screen.

Yeontan was deep in concentration, scanning the interwebs for any sign of the Negaforce at work.

Meanwhile, Taehyung sat on the floor of his room next to the bed where Yeontan was in deep concentration.

Instead of attending to his math book, Tae lay back on the floor and propped up a magazine in his hands, gazing dreamily up at the photographs inside.

Taehyung let out a sudden screech.

Yeontan's fur became an electrified puff as he jumped to his feet and gasped, "WHAT IS IT? What's wrong, Tae?!"

Taehyung's narrowed eyes peeked over the side of his bed up at Yeontan, as the Sailor Scout lifted the picture he'd just landed on over the edge of the bed for Yeontan to see.

Instead of speaking properly, Taehyung just let out a low whine.

"Spit it out, Tae. You're not a toddler." Yeontan noticed the picture of a simple yet lovely young Korean woman who looked no older than Tae herself, with reddish dark hair and a small birthmark on her neck. She was holding an expensive camera in her hands, and making a slightly uncomfortable expression.

"Who's that? Someone you like?" Yeontan asked, half sass and half seriousness. With Tae, you really never know.

Tae's whining voice carried on as he complained, "Noooo, she's the girl who won that photography contest that I entered last month. This is one of the top modeling magazines in Korea, and they did a feature on her and I AM SO JEALOUS AHHHHHHH."

Yeontan rolled his eyes. He sat down so that his little paws were perfectly poised in front of his brown poof of a body. "And here for a moment, I thought you had found something IMPORTANT."

Lines of tears squiggled down Tae's face as he brought the article close to his face again. "BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT."

"Fighting the evil Negaforce is important. This?" Yeontan looked down his snout as Tae sank back onto the carpet. "This is just petty."

But then, as if flipping a switch, Tae jumped to his feet in a squeal of delight and exclaimed, "But Yeontan! LOOK! She's hosting a MODELING CONTEST! Ohmygosh, THIS COULD BE MY IN."

Yeontan sighed. "There's no getting through to you, is there?"

He cackled. "This is my DREAM, Tannie."

"What, wearing bikinis and posing for the camera?"

Tae scoffed. "AS if. No, I want to be a world-famous professional photographer. BUT IF IT TAKES MODELING first to make the right connections then, by golly, I'll do it!"

By now, Kim Taehyung was holding that magazine rolled up inside of his fist, hoisting it up into the air like a victory trophy.

Yeontan gave a yap.

"What?"

Yeontan pointed out, "What makes you think you can get in on this modeling contest anyway?"

"Well, for one thing, my EXCEPTIONAL good looks," Tae gave a smug smirk and Yeontan looked like he was about to leap out and bit Tae in the heels. Tae went on, "And for another, I know Liz in person. She goes to our sister high school just down the block! She' remember me. I shared my umbrella with her once."

Yeontan shook his head. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat."

Yeontan yapped a second time. "Hey, I resent that."

Tae just cackled in response.

\--

Kim Taehyung had debated and debated with himself whether or not to tell his fellow Sailor Scouts and friends about the contest.

After all, this was his dream. And he was nervous about any other good looking faces getting in the way of his dream.

So, selfish though it was, he didn't tell his friends about the modeling contest that Liz the now-famous photographer was hosting. Instead, he made his way buzzing with anxiety to the audition with Yeontan wrapped up in his arms for some small comfort.

Although Yeontan wasn't being very comforting.

"This looks like we're auditioning to be in the circus," Yeontan grumbled. "I swear if you try to make me leap through hoops like some kinda canine clutz, I'm gonna poop in your favorite sneakers as soon as we get home. The auDACITY."

Taehyung ignored Yeontan's ill temper and took in the crowd of people standing in front of him in the line.

There were rows upon rows of people dressed in all manner of unusual attire, indeed. Bubble wrap gowns, trash back capes, tin foil head harnesses...

"Maybe I missed something in the audition description?" Tae pulled the torn out contest advertisement page he'd taken from his magazine and started to scan the fine print.

Then he heard the snap of a snarky voice behind him: "Looks like SOMEone forgot their costume."

It was Jin.

Jin and Jimin.

Taehyung's mouth flew open in shock as he turned to see his friends standing behind him, the two young men dressed in tuxedos--Jin in red, Jimin in orange. They looked sharper than knives, and a pang of jealousy rumbled in Tae's gut.

"What are you supposed to be?" Tae mumbled. "The strawberry and the orange?"

Jin scoffed. "It's a colored theme. Which is better than," his eyes scanned Tae up and down, "no theme at all."

Jimin was looking innocently around at the crowd of people. He said in a gentle voice, "Everyone looks so cool."

Yoentan snapped, "I can't believe the lot of you. Namjoon is the only one with any sense, not showing up to something like this. I wish you'd all be more responsible like him."

Taehyung sighed. "You never quit, do you Yeontan?"

"The day you stop being such a space cadet is the day I'll stop treating you like one, Kim Taehyung."

Kim Seokjin chuckled. "Well said, Tannie."

\--

The line crept along at a snail's pace but eventually they were nearing the front.

Just in time for a bathroom emergency.

"GHA. Why did I drink that lemon tea? WHY?"

Taehyung was bobbing from one foot to the other to distract himself from his need to pee.

He'd put Yeontan on the floor, and the little fluff ball was grumpily avoiding Tae's dancing feet. The small dog suggested, "Jin, why don't you hold our spot in line? That way--"

"Hell no." Jin had no sympathy for Tae or his bladder.

Tae's eyes narrowed. Aghast, he whispered, "You fiend."

"This is a competition, not a charity auction." Jin was smiling.

Yeontan gave a yap, and it made Kim Seokjin leap aside in fear and surprise.

"Okay, okay, I got it. We'll hold your spot in line, Tae."

"AWESOMETHANKYOU."

And with that, Kim Taehyung sped off for the bathrooms while Jin, Jimin and Yeontan approached the front of the line.


End file.
